The Gift
by keysha7280
Summary: Razio and Mika have a bond that can not be broken.She offers him a gift he can not refuse.Will they ever be able to live a normal life. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. So at the urging of my best friend I finally saw Ninja Assasin and was so disappointed in the lack of ending I wanted to write my own. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1

Raizo POW

I watched in the shadow as she entered her new apartment. I was sure she would turn on the lights but she didn't instead she made her way right to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. She was torturing me and she didn't even know. I tried. I tried really hard to stay away but her heart calls to me. Thoughts of her cloud my mind she saved my life and I saved hers ours was a connection that would not be broken easily. After sometime she exited the bathroom wearing only what I knew to be called boy shorts panties and a form fitting tank top. I held back the primal growl that threatened to escape the confines of my throat and mouth.

She turned her back to me and my pants grew tight immediatly. As she turned I could see the swell of her butt peaking out just below the edge of the panty. She retrived the tape in which she first saw me. Still she'd not turn on the lights but my eyes being what they are I could see the sadness in her eyes as she watched it. She paused the tape where my face is revealed. She sighed heavily.

"Where are you Raizo?" she questioned to the air. Another sigh escaped her lips. "It's been 10weeks 4days,6hours and 52mins since I saw you last and your never even bothered to say goodbye. You could have at least said goodbye."

Her tears fell from her eyes and her sobbing was breaking the heart that I have long ignored that beat in my chest. Somehow she slipped into my heart. She envoked feelings I never thought that I a killer could feel. She brought forth feelings that confused and distracted me.

Unable to stay away and in the shadows any longer I turned on the lights. Her heart sped up and shock filled her face.

"Ra... Raizo?" she stammered as she rose from her couch.

Quickly I closed the gap between us. She threw her arms around my neck closing the remaining space between us. At first I did not know how to react then my own arms wrapped around her thightly. My eyes closed at the contact between us. I inhaled her natural scent and kissed her neck.

"Raizo I missed you." she cried into my neck.

She pulled away from me and smacked me. I did not cause me pain but did shock me.

"You jerk!" she shouted. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were. No one had seen you since the dojo. I thought something happened to you. I thought..." she paused in her tirade. "I thought I would never see you again and never get to tell you how I feel about you." she sobbed in almost a whisper.

I stretched a calloused hand to the smoothness of her face relishing in the feel of her soft skin on my rough hand. My hand should not have such a honor of touching something so perfect and clean. My hands are rough stained with the blood of those I've killed.

"It was not my intention to hurt you." I said softly.

"I know." she said bitting her bottom lip. "Raizo I need to say something because I promised myself if I ever saw you again I would tell you how I feel so you would know just in case I never see you again." more tears fell from her face.

I wiped them with my thumb. A smile graced her face. I felt my own smile come on.

"Mika how can you feel anything for me knowing what I am what I've done?"

She placed her own hand on my face.

"You did what you had to to survive I understand that but Raizo you don't have to do that any more. Onuzu and the clan are gone."

"Mika it is not that simple. It is still very dangerous."

"So you're leaving again? And this time you came to say goodbye." she cried. Her pain was sharper than any blade I've ever felt. "Then I should say what I need to before you go."

"I am not worthy of anything you feel for me." I said softly sure that my own pain was evident in my voice.

"Raizo. Everyone is worthy if not entitled to love. I love you Raizo in the few short danger filled days we spent together I fell in love. I know there is more to you than the killer you were trained to be." she said as more tears fell from her face.

My name and love are two words that I never thought I would hear spoken in the same sentence. But I felt the same way.

"Mika your love is a gift to me. A gift that I will die to protect."

"No Riazo. You don't have to die for my love if you want to really accept my gift as you call it then live. In each battle live. Remeber that I love you. Remeber that I want to be with you and we can't be together if you're dead. If I mean anything to you then live. When you're done come back to me." her voice was shaky from the tears that choked her.

Her words were filled with passion and truth.

"Mika I..." I paused. "I don't know what to say."

"Say what's in your heart Raizo."

"I love you too. You have given me something to hold onto other than my anger and revenge. I promise I will come back to you."

I didn't give her a chance to respond to my own declartion of love instead I pressed my lips to hers. The softness of her lips sent fire coursing through my body. She opened her mouth to me and I slipped my tounge inside of her waiting wet sweet mouth. My hand wrapped around the back of her neck pushing her closer into me. Her fingers tangled in my hair tugging at it softly.

This time I did not hide my low growl. A moan released from her throat into my mouth. Gently I picked her up in my arms. I carried her to the bedroom. Standing her back on her feet I kissed her softly again. My lips moved down to her neck her body arched in reaction to my minstrations. I continued my exploration of her body. I kissed down her neck to her shoulder my hands went under her shirt lifting it over her head. I captured one of her breast in my mouth suckling on it.

Loud moans escaped her mouth as her hands continued to tug at my hair. I abandoned her breast and journeyed back to her mouth.

"I want you." I whispered against her lip.

"I'm yours Raizo." her voice was thick with passion and need.

Need for me the killer. She loved me, needed and wanted me. Yes for this gift I will live for if I let it go I will never get it again. Softly I pushed her onto the bed on her back. I undid my pants letting them hit the floor before I stalked her body.I started at her feet kissing my way up her body. I found her panties and tore them away with little effort.

"Raizo that was one of my favorite pair." she pouted with a smile.

"They were in the way." I responded with my own smile.

I pulled my shirt over my head so that now we were both completly naked. I positioned myself to enter her and her leg wrapped it around my waist. I captured her lips again for a kiss. Slowly I entered her tight wet heat. I winced at the feel of her. The feel of her muscles contracting against me. I pulled in and out of her slowly until we settled into our own rythm. My pace quickened as the tightness faded away. Harder and faster our pace intensified.

She screamed loudly for me and I myself could not contain my own moans and growls of pleasure. Her walls clenched around me.

"Ra... Rai... Raizo." she screamed as her release came.

Faster and harder i pounded into her until I felt my own release.

"Mika." I was sure that the neighbors would and did hear us both.

My seed spilled into her as I shuttered onto of her. Spent I laid on my back beside her. She rolled onto her side placing her leg in the middle of mine and her arm across my chest. Her fingers slowly ran up and down my scars tracing the reminders of failure. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her forehead. This moment. This single moment is what I have waited for my entire life. To have something pure and untarnished. I never knew I craved love until she told me she loved me.

Now I see a future I've never seen before. I will make and keep her safe and I will return to her. I need more of these moments need her in my arms forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I need to know if you like the story please review thanks.

chapter 2

Mika POW

I looked around the room and smiled. I am filled with such joy but sadness as well. Raizo has been gone for eight months now and he is missing something so special. I know he is still alive just last week he was videoed fighting a ninja in China. He looked directly into the camera and I admired the perfection that was his face. I couldn't help but think he did that just for me knowing that I might somehow see the tape. If he did do that for my benefit I was happy because I knew he was alive, well last week he was.

I pushed that thought away from my mind. He was alive and he would stay that way he had to and if he didn't I'll kill him myself. I put my hand on my belly and closed my eyes. A heavy sigh left my chest.

"Oh Raizo how much more of this are you going to miss?" I said into the empty space of my apartment.

My mind drifted to the night when I got pregnant we made our declarations of love. Then we made love for hours. Totally spent we spent all of the next day in bed our bodies totally limp.

_"Mmmm Rai... That all of that was amazing. I have never felt this weak and wonderful after..." I paused not wanting to really say too much._

_"Not even in my most intense training have I been so weak. You are trouble my Mika." he said with a smile crossing those beautiful lips of his then he kissed my forehead._

_"Do you ever think of having a family?" I questioned not knowing where that question came from. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."_

_"Why not? Is it not a subject that couples talk about?" he questioned. _

_He propped himself up on his elbow so that he was above me again and I on my back. He ran his finger down my lips sending electricity through my body. I took a deep breath to steady myself. No man has ever made me feel the way he does. With a touch he lights my whole body on fire wrapping me in flames that only he can put out. He was doing it now but I didn't think that my poor little hiding place could take another pounding from him. I was sore in places I didn't know got sore. Another smile appeared on his perfect lips on his perfect face._

_"I've never thought of it before. I don't know what a family is. I never had a mother,father, sisters,brothers,grandparents,aunts,uncles and cousins. I didn't think that I was capable of love. How do you show someone something that you've never known before. But you Mika you change everything." he voice was soothing in all of its deep velvet goodness._

_"Do you think you would ever want kids?" I questioned._

_I earned another smile from him and my heart warmed as I waited for his answer. I wanted to know really badly and I didn't know why. His other hand landed on my stomach and he began to run circles on it._

_"Would you Mika give someone like me such a gift? Do I deserve a family?" there was a sadness in his eyes that broke my heart._

_I smiled back at him._

_"Of course I would. And yes you deserve a family. I keep telling you Raizo everyone deserves love even someone who was trained to kill. Raizo you were a boy with nowhere else to go." I said with my hand on his face._

_"I love you more and more Mika." with that he kissed me. _

I had to shake those thoughts from my mind now too. I exited the room and went to the living room as I continued to prepare myself to leave for the day. I walked past the mirror giving myself one last look making sure my ponytail was in tact. I slipped on my jacket, grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Getting around was harder and harder these days. Taking four insulin shots a day was wearing on me but I had to do it. I traded my small sports car for a SUV but even with that driving these days was a task that seemed almost impossible.

Maslow has me working on some bank case. Everything I worked on now seemed boring compared to what I was investigating but it wasn't safe. I sat at my desk watching the clock and my computer screen that didn't hold my interest.

"Don't look so bored Mika." Ryan said at my door.

I smiled softly at him and he came in further. He helped me stand and we hugged.

"How are you today?" he questioned.

"Uncomfortable as always but good. I'm leaving in a few minuets I have a doctor's appointment." I breathed taking in a deep breath.

"Are they moving again?" he questioned with his hand on my very swollen belly.

"Like little ninja's in practice. I swear they are battleing or something in there." I said with a smile.

Maslow has been here for me through this whole thing although when I first told him I was pregnant he suggested a abortion and I didn't talk to him for three months. But he's offered to be their male role figure until Raizo comes back which meant a lot to me. He helped me paint the nursery he put together the baby furniture times two. He was now beyond supportive and I appreciated it.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he questioned with concern.

I smiled softly at him.

"No Ryan but thanks I'll be ok but don't forget my mother is coming into town in two days can you get her from the airport for me?"

"Mika we already disscussed that and I will not forget."

"Thanks Ryan." I smiled again.

He kissed the top of my forehead. I wondered if he thought that I would ever feel something for him. I know that the fact that I am carrying Raizo's babies killed him a little at first probably still does but he doesn't tell me and I'm glad.

Slowly I walked to my car I always parked by a camera just in case something happened. I felt like someone was following me so I walked faster but still they followed I tried running but that was a failed mission. Before I could think of something else everything went black.

I woke what I guessed was hours later with a searing headache and trembling. I was still clothed and that was a good thing. My hands we free and I was in a dark room alone. I turned and faced a wall just in case I wasn't alone. I put my hand down my shirt and into my bra. I pressed the small device that I always carried in my bra my tracking device.

"Thank you Ryan." I whispered.

I placed a hand on the wall to steady myself to stand. I guessed my sugar was very low because I was shaking.

"Hello!" I screamed into the dark space around me. "Somebody! Please I need to eat something. I'm diabetic." I screamed again. I tried to hold back my tears but fear gripped me.

Not fear for myself but fear for my babies that I loved more than anything or anyone. Then after a few minuets a door opened and lights came on. One of them grabbed my and made me stand dragging me out of the room. I was made to sit at a long dinning table.

"Eat you are of no use to me if you are dead." a female voice said from the shadows. "It's not poisoned. He won't come if you're already dead." she continued.

Not wanting to delay getting something into my system I ate the bowl of ramen in front of me. I was glad that it at least had some beef in it. I ate in silence as the guards watched me. I hated the fact that I was being used as bait to get Raizo here but hopefully Ryan could get here. I just had a find ways to stall.

After I was done I was forced to stand again and led into another room. Again with the dark I was tied thightly to a chair. I felt the babies kick and was releived. I hoped Raizo didn't come that he wouldn't fall for this trap.

I sat in that chair for hours only allowed to get up when I had to go to the bathroom. I could hear shouting in the distance. My eyes closed I knew it was him. He'd come and he was killing everyone in his way. I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips. Damn I love that man. I heard his primal growl that he makes when he's fighting the same one I heard when we were escaping after Maslow captured him and he killed the two men in front of me. He was getting closer. My heart beat got faster.

"Enough! Let him pass!" there was that female voice again. It was such a soft voice I wondered how she commanded all of these people and who was she.

The screaming stopped. I was grabbed again and dragged over to a post and tied again. I stood there with a spotlight over me. He pushed the sliding doors apart. I cried at the sight of him. Plus he looked so damn sexy all sweaty with his now shoulder length hair swaying from side to side. Our eyes locked and I could see shock in his eyes as he took in the full view of my body.

"I knew you would come for her." the woman said from the shadows causing him to break the eye contact with me.

Shock,disbelief, anger and sadness all showed on his face. He knew her. Who was she?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I really suck at writing fight scenes but I will do my best I hope you are enjoying so if you've ever read any of my star trek fic I have a love for twins but here we go with another chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short.

chapter 3

Raizo POW

I entered the room and saw Mika tied to the post. I'd done this to her. She was in danger because of me. At first I only saw her face. Then I scanned the rest of her looking for injuries. My eyes locked on her swollen abdomen. She was pregnant. Anger rose within me. Who was the father? She said she would wait for me. But those thoughts and questions I would have to wait until later to have answered. I had to get her out of here.

I rushed to Mika. I placed a hand on her cheek and her eyes closed from the contact.

"Are you hurt?" I questioned trying not to let my anger be heard.

"No. Raizo why did you come? It's a trap." she whispered.

"I know. But where else would I be if your life and the life of your child is threatened?"

"Ours Raizo our child well children. We're having twins." she smiled with her statement.

My anger washed away. Our children. The thought evoked a happiness I've never known.

"Twins? Our twins?" I questioned.

She shook her head yes and smiled. I drew myself into her for a kiss. I didn't care about the stares I knew were upon us. The hand I had on her face now moved to her belly. Warmth washed over me. If I die here today I will live on in the children she carried.

"I love you." I whispered against her soft lips.

"Enough Raizo!" the familiar voice screamed.

My anger returned. How could she be here? Why was she doing this?

"Raizo you came to save your woman. How sweet. Why didn't you save me? I loved you and you let him kill me! You stood there and did nothing! But you come for her!" her voice was full of anger and pain.

"Everything I have done since then was for you. I left Ozunu because of you. I took my revenge on him because of you! But you've been alive this whole time! Countless numbers of our clan and other clans have tried to kill me and I have killed them because of you and you have been alive all this time and you're mad at me!" I screamed.

"Spare me Raizo. I needed you to help me then not years later. But the clans have a proposition for you. A tournament you will fight members of the remaining clans until only you or I remain. If you can fight and win against all the fighters you will be free to live as you wish."

"Agreed." I said without thinking.

"Raizo no." Mika whispered.

"I have to Mika. It will be over soon." I whispered to her and smiled.

Tears formed in her eyes. My hand found her face again.

"I live for you remember." I said reassuring her.

She closed her eyes in response. I cut her free from her confines and she fell into my arms. I had everything I needed to battle with right there in my arms. My family. My real family.

"Take her." Kiriko screamed and Mika was taken from my arms. I knew she would be safe.

Once Mika was gone I spoke again.

"Lets start." I said taking my stance.

Being truthful with myself I was sure I would not come through this alive but I had no choice. If I didn't do this Mika would never be able to live her life and neither would our children. This was for them I have to win or die. This needs to be finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews. I really really really suck at writting fights so please don't be mad that I bypassed them. I rather bypass some battles than to give a crappy chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Mika POW

I some how had fallen asleep but when I woke up I was in incredible pain. I wanted to scream but I knew that if I did he with his superman ears would hear me and if he was fighting right now I did not want to distract him. This pain was the worse thing I've ever felt in my life. The cramping I was feeling I knew I had to be in labor.

"Not now babies please this is such a bad time." I pleaded with my children.

Another contraction racked my body and again I resisted the urge to scream. I leaned against the wall and used it to help me stand. I don't know why I was trying to stand or where I thought I was going but I needed to get out of her. I could hear roaring of a crowd in the distance.

"Kill him!" they chanted.

My blood froze in my veins as so many screamed for my lovers death. I stopped as another contraction hit me then a gush of water.

"Oh no. No no no. Ok I need to get out of here." I said to myself.

Something told me to go to the door and I did. To my surprise it was open. I followed the noise of the crowd I had to get to him. More contractions I closed my eyes as I bit back the need and urge to scream. I felt as though I had been walking forever. Finally I saw a soft glow of light and the crowd was louder now.

To my horror there was Raizo in the middle of the room surrounded by twenty other ninjas. They all seemed to charge him at once. I held my mouth as the need to scream hit me again but not because of a contraction but because of fear. He was tired and bloody. New scars were on his body. My heart broke and my children were kicking my ass from the inside.

He was using the double swords now and he seemed to be winning but he was still injured and tired. They were going so fast that my eyes couldn't keep up the only time I actually saw anything was when one of them hit the floor dead. One by one they all hit the floor I counted until there was twenty dead ninja on the floor. He was still as he stood on the catching his breath. I saw him cast a spell to repair his injuries. This time as my contraction hit I could not hide my scream. Raizo locked eyes with me. He ran to my side not wanting to touch me with his bloody hands.

"Mika what's wrong?" he questioned rushed and out of breath.

"La... Labor. I'm in labor. We need to get out of here." I panted.

"Mika go I will find you I promise." he whispered.

"Not without you Raizo."

"Mika I need you to go. They won't stop you. I will be there before you give birth I promise."

The look and sound of his voice was pleading. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. He kissed me again.

"I will be there I promise." he whispered against my lips.

I had to go. He would come to us I knew he would. I'd hoped that Maslow would have been here by now but he wasn't and I had to get to the hospital. I had to leave Raizo alone in this place. I watched him walk away from me and go back to the middle of the floor. I closed my eyes and said a prayer for the four of us that we make it through the night.

"Mika go! I drove the keys are in the car get out of here find a hospital. I will find you." he yelled at me.

I nodded in response and walked away. There was only silence as I found my way to the front of this dojo. I found the car he'd driven here and drove away. God bless him he had a gps system.

"Find the nearest hospital." I said to the device.

I struggled to drive as I followed the directions the device was giving me. The pain I was in was close to unbearable. In pain from the contractions and pain for Raizo. He was so tired and badly beaten I know he had one more fight to go I just prayed he kill that bitch and get it over with. And later he better explain who she was. I pulled into the hospital valet and ran to the er.

A nurse saw me and ran to my side. She got a wheel chair and wheeled me into a room. I was thankful that before I left the dojo I left the tracking device on the floor hoping that Maslow got there soon.

I told the nurses that I was diabetic. My blood sugar levels were so low that they started shoving orange juice down my throat. I really didn't want to give birth until Raizo got there but I wasn't sure how long these little ones would wait.

"Oh Raizo hurry please. I need you." I called to the air.

RAIZO POW.

There she was in front of me the friend I had long since thought was dead. My only explanation was that like Mika Kiriko's heart was on the other side of her chest. She thought that I wouldn't kill her. But if I had to kill her to make my family safe then that is what I would do. Nothing and no one mattered anymore except my family. My family the one I created with the woman who truly loves me.

"What's so speical about her Raizo?" she questioned with anger dripping from her voice.

"Doesn't matter. Lets finish this." I answered my own anger spilling from my voice.

"You truly love her. In a way you never loved me. I must admit I'm jealous. And just think of how I felt when I found out it was your child she was carrying."

"No more talk Kiriko. I want this to be over now."

"Fine Raizo you will die at my hand and then neither she or I will have you."

She took her stance and I took mine. If this had been hours ago I would have never thought I would be willing to kill her. She was the reason that I had started my revenge quest and now here she was standing before me willing to take my life for letting her down. Perhaps if I had nothing to live for I would allow her to kill me. But now I had everything to live for and I would not die by Kiriko's hand or any other.

She disappeared from my sight. I followed her breathing she was behind me. When she stopped I swung my blade and cut her. She disappeared again. Over and over the same thing. Not once did her blade touch me. Then she was in front of me again. Then from nowhere men with guns entered and another mass slaughter began around me. Because of that distraction Kiriko cut me on the chest.

Searing hot pain coursed through me but I had to keep going. I saw Maslow from the corner of my eye.

"Where's Mika?" he questioned.

"Not here. She went into labor. I sent her to a hospital." I said over my shoulder never taking my eyes and ears off of Kiriko.

"Hmm I see you are not the only one who has feelings for the sweet Mika. You think she really loves you Raizo? You're nothing but a killer. That's all you'll ever be you will not and can not change. How long do you think she will want to have your blood stained hands touch her?"

I cringed at her statement because I had the same questions and doubts. I took a deep breath and pushed her words away. She attacked I needed this over now. I closed my eyes at what I was about to do. I sighed to steady myself. I never had this feeling before killing someone. But she was not just anyone she was Kiriko she was special to me now I had to take her life. I positioned my blade. I heard it tear through her flesh and pierce her heart.

She fell to the floor. I dropped my sword and rushed to her. I held her head in my lap.

"It's over Raizo. We both have complete freedom." she said strained.

"Shh." I whispered.

"Love her Raizo hold onto your family. I'm so sorry that I hurt you but we were both slaves to the clans." she choked.

"Kiriko this is not what I wanted."

"No but it was the only way to freedom. Live your life Raizo. Don't look back."

Her eyes closed for the final time and her life let her. I gently placed her head back on the floor and stood. Maslow ran to me.

"Come lets find Mika." he said rushed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thank you guys so much for the reviews I really appreciate them and I am glad that you're enjoying the story. I know its not a long chapter but I had to give you something and I promise I will update again this week and I know you'll love it. Here goes. Enjoy.

PS if you've never seen Rain in a kissing scene watch this video.

.com/watch?v=0rqEGI2apEg&feature=PlayList&p=64BCA4D915207691&playnext_from=PL&index=86

Chapter 5.

MIKA POW.

I screamed out in pain again as my body racked with pain. This pain the worse thing I have ever experienced in my life would be worth it when I held my little ones in my arms but I couldn't concentrate on the payoff because the price was killing me or it felt that way anyway.

"Ok Mika we're going to have you push soon." The doctor said to me in his semi perfect English.

"No I can't not yet. He's not here yet." I panted out of breath.

The doctor smiled at me I assume he knew I was talking about the father.

"Well Mika none of us can control how long these babies are going to wait. I am sure it will not be much longer and we can not delay the birth." he replied.

"Please I need a phone." I gasped.

He looked at one of the nurses and she handed me a phone. I dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello." the familiar voice on the other end said rushed.

"Ryan." I panted.

"Oh God Mika is that you?" he questioned rushed and panicked.

"Ye...Yes. Ryan please tell me he's with you and safe." I panted as I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

I could no longer hold the scream as it escaped from my throat.

"Mika." the voice I longed to hear was now on the phone bringing me some relief.

"Ra... Raizo. Are you OK?" I questioned calming as the pain eased.

"Mika have you reached a hospital?" he questioned his voice was so calm it almost pissed me off that he didn't sound more worried.

"Ye..Yes. I don't know the name of it or where I am I only did what the gps said." I answered surprising myself at the calmness of my voice.

"We are doing the same we will be there shortly. Be patient love." he said and my heart melted.

"I am patient your children however are not. They're coming soon." I could see the smile on his face through the phone. "Raizo hurry you've missed everything you can not miss this." I pleaded.

"I will not miss the moment. We are pulling up to the hospital now. Do you think you can wait the five minuets it will take for me to get to you?"

"Yes." I smiled. I hung up knowing that he will be here in mere seconds gave me the strength I needed.

RAIZO POW.

We pulled up to the hospital entrance and I jumped out I don't remember closing the door behind me but that was of no importance to me. I had to get to her. She was right I had missed everything about the pregnancy that the moment that our children entered this world was not one that I wanted to miss.

As I ran through the entrance the nurses screamed at me.

"Sir you're bleeding let us help you." they screamed.

"No I'm fine. I must find Mika Correti. She came here in labor." I said in a rushed tone in Japanese.

"Labour and delivery is on the nineth floor. But your injuries." the nurse said chasing after me still.

"I'm fine." I said turning away from her for the last time.

I ran up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. I heard her screams and ran in that direction. I slid the door back to her room and smiled as I saw her laying there. A joy and nervousness rushed over me as I looked at the woman who loved someone like me so much that she was putting her body through such immense pain to bring the children we created into this world. I regained my senses and rushed to her side. Everyone in the room stared at me possibly because of the bloody clothes and wounds they saw. I didn't touch her my hands at the moment were not worthy of coming into contact with her skin. She smiled at me and whatever pain I was feeling from my wounds that were already healing disappeared. I pressed my lips to her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I told you I would be here." I said slowly. Then I pulled away from her ear to look at her face that beautiful face that I've dreamed of for months.

The face I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life whether that life is short or long. She gave another smile.

"I trusted you when you said you'd be here. I know I can always put my trust in you Raizo."

Her hand found my bloodied one and she held it. I snatched it away and she frowned. I kissed her cheek again.

"I will be right back." I went into the bathroom that was in her room and began to wash up.

As the blood ran into the sink I saw Kiriko in my arms. I had taken her life. I'd loved her so how could I do such a thing? Taking her life is not something I think I will ever get over but now was not the time for thoughts of her. My life now only consisted of three other people. My family a real family one that I created. One that I would always protect no matter who or what is in the way. I heard Mika scream again and I came out of the bathroom.

I saw Maslow entering the room as I came out of the bathroom. I sat beside Mika's bed and held her hand.

"Ok Mika it's time to push. Are you ready?" the doctor questioned.

She shook her head yes. Maslow gave a soft smile and backed out of the room. I felt slightly bad for him. But I also thanked him for being there for her when I could not be but his services were no longer needed. Mika screamed as she began to push. Shock appeared on the staff's faces.

"Mika stop pushing!" the doctor ordered.

"Wh... Why whats wrong?" she panted.

"I don't want you to be alarmed. Its just that the first baby is breached. I'm going to turn the baby. I will warn you that this is going to hurt but only for a little while."

Fear gripped her and I must admit me too. The doctor began the process of turning the baby and Mika cried out in pain again. If I did not know how to ignore pain because she hand my hand in a death grip.

"Ahhhh Raizo I hate you." she screamed. Knowing it was her pain talking I smiled.

After a few long moments the doctor looked up at us again.

"OK Mika I need you to start pushing again." the doctor said with a smile.

As she pushed the grip on my hand got tighter. Had I been a different man I am sure I would be in tears I knew at least one of my fingers were broken but it didn't matter. A few more screams and pushes later our first child made an appearance.

"Its a boy." the doctor called out and placed our son on her chest. "Dad cut the cord." the nurse said handing me the scissors.

Mika was right I could not have missed this. I will never be the same having experienced the birth of my son and I happily waited for the second child. He was whisked away by a nurse who took him to be cleaned off, weighed and checked out.

"Ok Mika a few more pushes and we'll have baby number two." the doctor announced.

"I can't. I can't." she said out of breath. Her head shook back and forth on the pillow as the front of her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat.

I leaned into her ear.

"I have so much in faith you Mika. You have done so well bringing our son into the world I know you want to look at our second child. I love you Mika and I can never repay you for these incredible gifts of love but you need to finish this. How excited will our son be to have his twin join him on the outside?" I whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to look at me and I looked into her eyes.

"Really Riazo shut the hell up I hate you so much right now. I will never let you touch me again. EVER. I'm never doing this again." She yelled then screamed out in pain as she pushed once more squeezing my hand as she pushed.

"Good Mika." the doctor encouraged.

"Don't worry that was just the pain talking they all say they hate the one who got them pregnant while in labor." the doctor said to me in Japanese.

I nodded my head in agreement. She yelled again and pushed for the last time. I saw a smile appear on the doctor's face and heard a wail coming from the child that was just delivered.

"Its a girl." the doctor announced.

Again the baby was placed on her chest and scissors handed to me. I cut the cord again and a brand new flood of emotions rolled through me. Our daughter was taken and placed next to her brother. I looked at my love and smiled. Her face was relaxed and she both smiled and cried. I pressed my forehead to hers and kissed her lips softly. I really could never repay her for what she'd done. The nurses took the babies out of the room and I followed since the doctor said the placenta needed to be delivered.

I knew she would be asleep after the rest of this ordeal was over. I went with the nurses down the hall to the nursery to fill out the paper work. I gave them the name I had used for a alias for years. I signed the birth certificates as Riazo Nan. That is who I am now. Maslow told me that the name she had chosen for our daughter was Ayame and that she left our son's name up to me. I choose Kenji.

I watched my children through the glass of the nursery window. Beautiful honey colored babies with my eye shape and her color. They both had lots of curly hair on their heads. I thought that Kenji favored me and Ayame favored her mother. As I watched and listened to them I realized the emotion I was love and pride. I a ninja who has taken many lives was given something that can never be replaced. As I looked at the two small people in front of me pride filled me the two most beautiful creatures in this entire world and they were mine. Thoughts of anything beside my family faded. Now I only saw the future.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi again guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please review. The inspiration for the next few chapters comes from me watching the Korean drama Sang Doo lets go to school over on youtube. Where Rain plays a single father to a daughter with cancer and he becomes a gigalo to pay for her hospital bills. He played the father role really well i cried more times than i care to admit watching that drama. Anyway on to what we came for.

Chapter 6

MIKA POV

I watched in silence as he paced back and forth by the window in the darkness the only light coming in from outside. He was holding Ayame I only knew because I could make out the pink blanket she was wrapped in. A smile crossed my lips. He was singing to her but I couldn't tell what language it was. I never knew his voice was so beautiful. I bet she had him wrapped around her fingers already. I could see it now a daddy's girl and him never letting her out of his sight. I guessed she had gone back to sleep when he brought her face to his lips and kissed her forehead. Gently he placed her back in the bassanet and wheeled it back over to where her brother's was.

What had he decieded to name our son? When he looked at me our eyes locked and he smiled as he walked quietly walked over to my bed. He sat down by the bed and took my hand in his. It was clear he showered and changed clothes. He brought my hand to his perfect lips and kissed it. I smiled at him in response. He leaned foward in the chair and his face was over mine. Our foreheads connected then our noses followed by our lips.

"Thank you." he said softly as he pulled away from my lips.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile. "I was more than happy to do it. After the intial shock of finding out I was pregnant wore off I feel in love with the thought of being a mother. I never really knew that's what I wanted." I answered truthfully.

He sat back down in the chair and held my hand again. The back of his hand ran softly down my face. He took a deep breath and I readied myself for bad news. He put one of his hands in his pocket and brought out a small black box. He smiled softly and rubbed his finger across my hand.

"I brought this after our night together." he said slowly trying to make sure his english didn't break too badly.

But I loved the accent it was beautiful to me and mixed with his deep velvet voice who cared if he had perfect english he could have been clucking like a chicken right now and it still would have been sexy.

"This wasn't how I wanted to give this to you or ask you." he paused and took a deep breath. "You love me in spite of what I am and what I've done. We are a family and I want to make it offical. Please honor me by being my wife." he continued.

I couldn't read his face but our eyes had locked. It felt like I had been staring at him for hours when it had only been seconds that passed. His eyes became worried and I smiled. I sat up in my bed and his eyes followed me I could tell he was trying to make sure I was ok and worried about my answer. I laughed to myself as I saw a few sweat beads form on his forehead.

"Come here." I said softly and smiling.

He stood from the seat and leaned over me our lips almost touching.

"You are tourting me." he said softly. His breath brushed across my lips and I smiled.

"Of course I'm going to say yes silly. I can't see myself with any other man." I answered and releif washed over his face.

He backed away and opened the box. He placed a three cart yellow and white diamond ring on my finger and I gasped. I guess he never really used all the money he made from his ki... I wasn't going to think about that and ruin this moment for myself so I cut the thought off. After the ring was on my finger his lips were pressed against mine in a heated passionate kiss. My mouth opened to allow him access and if I wasn't already lying down I would have become weak in the knees. After some time he pulled away and looked at me. He smiled widely and I responded with my own smile.

He took his shoes off and laid down on top of the blanket that covered me. Because the bed was small we both laid on our sides I laid facing his chest I didn't want my back to him not tonight. His fingers ran across my face slowly as if he was commiting my features to memory. We said nothing just laid there in silence with my head on his arm and his other arm wrapped around me. I felt myself driffiting back off to sleep. I snuggled my face into his chest and he placed his chin on the top of my head. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat as it sang to me putting me in a deep sleep. It felt wonderful to have his arms wrapped around me again, to know that we are a family and that finally he will experince really love.

I woke up because our son was crying. I knew that normally Raizo would have waken up but he was so tired and worn out from his battle that he just continued to sleep. He was truly beautiful asleep awake it didn't matter. I slowly dislodged myself from him trying my best not to wake him but I failed. His arm wrapped around me thightly. His eyes opened slowly and looked at me.

"Mika you rest I will tend to him." he said softly and sleepily.

"Raizo. You have been through a lot I can get up and tend to him and if he's hungry you can't breast feed so i would still have to get up. You rest love. I'll be back in your arms shortly I promise." I said softly with a hand on his smooth perfect face.

I kissed him softly and got up to go to our son.

"His name is Kenji." Raizo said in a whisper.

I smiled at the name he choose. I looked down at my beautiful honey colored son and smiled. I picked him up and just stared at him for a while. I moved over to the chair by the bed and sat down. Holding him in my arms I released one of my breast for him to suckle and he did. It hurt more than I thought it would but the experince of holding my child and giving him nurishment was a overwhelming beautiful experince that I will never forget. He fed for a few minutes then pulled himself away from my breast. I burped him and rocked him back to sleep. I watched his sleeping face and smiled at how much he looked like his father. I placed him back into the bassinet and tiptoed to the bed. I slipped back into the bed beside my husband. His arm opened up to me and I nestled back into the position I was in before.

His hand curled into my hair and he kissed my forehead. He wrapped me back in the blanket.

"I love you Raizo." I whispered into his chest.

I could feel his lips curl into a smile and he kissed my forehead again. His arm wrapped thighter around me.

I sighed softly taking in the feel of his body against mine. Damn this six week wait period I really wanted him right now and judging by what I was feeling against my leg I was not alone in my want. I tilted my head to look at him and he smiled even though his eyes were closed.

"Sorry." he laughed. "That always happens when I think of you and i'm not in the heat of battle. Its been very difficult to not be around you." he said still with his eyes closed. I assumed he was slightly embarrassed.

"Its ok after I reached the second trimester I got really really horny too. And even now with the pain going on down there I still want to be connected with you in that way." I said softly and putting my face back down into his chest.

"You need to allow your body to heal. I'm not going anywhere and when it's time for us to reconnect that way we will and it will be fantastic and worth the wait. It will just take all of my strength to stay away from you sexually but I will." he said softly his voice like a melody.

"Damn well you might be able to do it but I don't know how strong my will power is." I said with a smile and he chuckled a little.

Quietly we both driffted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay guys no excuse available so i won't give any outside of i got lazy. Sorry hope its worth the wait. Don't forget to review I'm so glad to know that you guys are enjoying my take on their story. PS I don't own anything.

Chapter 7- Raizo POW

I sighed at the position Mika currently had me in1, its the same position every night. The only reason its uncomfortable is because her leg is between mine her knee in my groin and its torturing me we still have two weeks before we can be together and my body is becoming weak with need for her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she began to moan slightly and rub her leg up and down on me. I closed my eyes tightly I hated to wake her but this could not continue.

When we returned from Japan to Berlin we settled right in. Being a father and husband felt wonderful. I never knew that I could be this content and feel this good about anything. Her eyes slowly began to open and I looked down at her and smiled. My arm closed around her pushing her closer to me and I kissed the top of her forehead. In response she kissed my chest.

"Good morning." I said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled with her lips still on my chest twisting her head just slightly.

"Every night I go to sleep in your arms is a good night." she continued.

We laid there in silence for a few minuets then I noticed she had fallen back to sleep. I looked over at the clock 4am. I gently moved from her it has become a routine so I am a pro at not waking her. I grabbed a baby monitor threw on my work out clothes and went to the apartment next door that we also rented so that i could practice without waking the twins or Mika and still be close by.

I've learned how to get in a full workout in 3hours. Mika and I had quickly put the twins on a schedule so they slept through the night and usually didn't wake until 730am. I wanted to believe that this was all over that the clans would leave us alone but something told me this was far from over. Often while I trained I thought of Kiriko how I had to take her life. But those feelings for her I can admit to myself now that they were feelings of love but our love was tarnished by our up bringing. Both our hands were dirty with the blood of others. I often wondered if we just found comfort in each other. What I had in Mika was untarnished she never judged me and she loves me in spite of who and what I am and the things I have done.

The hours passed quickly as i made sure my reflexes and skill were still in top condition. I made my way back into our apartment all was still quiet so i chose to shower. The shower door slid open and she stepped in behind me. Her arms wrapped around my stomach and she kissed my back. She is evil. I turned to face her. I grabbed her face with both of my hands and brought her in for a kiss. Her lips parted under the pressure of mine the kiss deepened and I moaned into her mouth. I slowly gently pushed her to the wall of the shower. The kiss was blazing hot even though the water was now cool as it mixed with our kiss. I grabbed her legs wrapping them around my waist as I pinned her between the shower wall and myself.

"Mika." I moaned into her mouth as I waited between her molten heat. "Raizo..." she moaned as I moved my lips from her mouth to move to her neck my control was breaking. "Raizo I need you." she moaned. My control I heard it crack a little more as if it were a pane of glass. "We can't." I whispered against her lips. "Raizo." she seemed to whine. My control cracked a little more. I growled as my lower half began to cloud my judgement. "I need to be rescued from you." I whispered. As if he'd heard me Kenji began to wail. I put my head down and a hand on the wall. I smiled as I looked down at her face. She pouted at me as she lowered her legs back to the floor.

"Stop smiling Raizo I'll get my way sooner or later." she hissed but with her own smile.

I raised my eyebrow and continued to smile. "You may have your way with me as soon as you're healed. I promise." I smiled still and kissed her softly. "Now I will tend to our children. Shower stay in as long as you want." I said with a smile.

I slid the shower door open and stepped out grabbing a towel. I walked to the chair and put on a fresh pair of underwear and pants. I draped the towel around my neck holding both sides with my hands as I walked the short distance to the twins' room. I stood over Kenji's crib and smiled his hands reached up for me and my heart swelled. I picked him up and he cooed in my arms.

"Come Kenji don't wake your sister. How about breakfast?" I questioned and he smiled at me. His face was the same as mine just darker and fuller. I imagined that he resembled me as a child. Mika says his face is perfect like mine and that you can defiantly tell he is my son. Still can't understand why she calls my face perfect. I cradled him in my arm as we walked to the kitchen. I laid him on the baby pillow in the living room and continued my trip to the kitchen. I grabbed 2 storage bags of breast milk the cereal and 2 bottles. As I stood there preparing bottles for my children I smiled at the fact that I was making bottles for my children. My life had taken a turn I never knew existed. Never in my wildest dreams did I a killer picture myself as a husband and father. I loved every moment relished in it but I knew this quiet was not going to last much longer I could feel something coming I just didn't know what it was or how bad it was going to be. So I made a point to enjoy everyday of my life that I have been given.

I heard Mika come out of the shower I shuddered as I thought of her walking around wet and naked. *Damn that woman* I said to myself shaking off the image and going back to the bottle making. I heard the breast pump going and smiled again. I drifted off again thinking about the life I was living now until the call of the microwave brought me out of it.I shook both bottles and placed them on the counter. I went back into the nursery and just as I thought Ayame was awake but she hadn't made a sound as if she knew her daddy would come for her. Ayame looked as much like Mika as much as Kenji looked like me only with the shape of my eyes.

Her face beamed as I looked down on her and just like her brother she reached up for me to pick her up. Gladly I placed her in my arm and kissed her forehead. She giggled at the kiss I gave her. "Come princess your brother is waiting so that you can have breakfast." I said with a smile. She curled her fingers around one of my calloused ones. Every time I touch them I feel their purity washing away all of the blood I've shed. Just in that moment I thought of Kiriko we never could have had this life. When I thought of her I never pictured us living somewhere happy. I placed Ayame beside her brother and went to the counter to retrieve their bottles. I placed a pillow below both of their chins so that they can feed themselves since they were starting to learn how to hold their own bottles this would help.

I went back into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for myself and Mika. I smiled as she tried to tip toe into the room. I let her think she snuck up on me as she slipped her arms around my waist and kissed my back. Her face laid on my back and I smiled. "You know Raizo if you're not going to give me any you can at least put clothes on." she pouted against my back. I turned to face her and kissed her quickly. "I will do my best." I smiled and she punched me in the stomach playfully.

Whatever was coming next felt like it was going to be an uncontrollable storm since there was too much quiet and peace going on my life. But while it was quiet I loved these moments and I loved my family.


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go again enjoy and review please. And I don't own anything. And thank you to all of those who have reviewed I appreciate it.

Chapter 8. Mika POW

I gathered all the information I had been working on for the last week since I returned to the office. On my first day back there was a file waiting for me. I read the information in it and was shocked it was a missing person's report filed in a small town in South Korea about 20years ago. The little boy looked very much like a young version of Raizo the boy's name was Park Ye Jin. He was reported missing by a grandmother. The boy's parents were killed in a car crash when he was 5 he had not been seen since. When i dug further into the file there was a picture that had been doctored with the technique used to find missing people which was the aging technique to show what the person might look like now. There were several versions of the boy as an with long hair and a beard another with short hair and a mustache then long hair clean shaved. When I saw the picture I almost fell out of my seat it was him my Raizo.

I wanted to tell him badly that I had found his real identity to remind him that he was not born a killer either. I searched for days to find out if the grandmother was still alive and she was. The grandmother was his paternal grandmother. I had to have them meet he needed to know who he was. Her name was Park Ye Won. I didn't know how he would react to me setting up a meeting with the two of them but i had to do it. Still the major question was where did the file come from? I found no record of it in the Euro-pol records then one day a phone call.

_"Ms. Correti?" the woman's voice questioned on the other end._

_"Yes." I answered._

_"You have done very well with the information I have given you. You work quickly. You and Raizo are a good team." she said in a almost snarky tone._

_"Who is this?" I questioned annoyed feeling like she was playing with my intelligence._

_"Meet me on Friday at 4pm and I will tell you." she said then paused. "I will leave you notice of where to meet me." she continued then hung up before I could respond._

I pulled myself back to packing my things for the day. It's Friday and I received the information on where to meet the mysterious woman. My hands began to shake as I thought that meeting this woman alone may not be the best thing I've ever done but I had to. So I carried my gun. I took a deep cleansing breath and walked out my office door.

I sat in the dark cafe waiting for her. Finally she sat down. She was Asian, beautiful and skinny I was slightly jealous. What did she have to do with Raizo?

"Congradulations on tieing him down I never thought it would happen. I surely thought he would die first." she said with a slimy undertone that made me want to punch her in the face.

"Look why did you give me this information?" I questioned letting the anger I was feeling fully drip from my words.

"He's earned it. When we first learned of him he was Ozuno's top student the one that the old man was training to take his place."

"I know that and?" I added with more anger.

"And he wanted revenge we helped him get it. Now its time he repay us." she said taking a sip of water.

"Repay you how?"

"We need him to rescue others. This is something we would like both of you to do. Being a mother I would assume that you have a soft spot for children. We want to stop the flow of children that are being supplied to the clans. Its human trafficking. We want to bring down all of the clans one by one and only he can do it." she said seriously and looking into my eyes.

A incredible fear gripped me.

"What happens if he refuses? He just gained his freedom from the clans with his last battle they agreed to leave us alone and now you want to pull us back into it?" I was angry and scared and I let it show.

"Ms. Correti do you really think the clans have given up on revenge? You and he managed to bring down an entire clan and now there is unrest inside the clans as some members are realizing there is another option than being a slave to the master. They are plotting as we speak on how they will dispose of him. We can gurantee the safety of your children if the two of you will work with us. He already has in the past we even sent him to you."

"He..." I paused I wanted to say that he wouldn't do it but I couldn't swear to that. He loved a challenge and this would be the ultimate challenge.

"We've already deposited the total amount of Ozuno's money into Raizo's account. Here is the amount." she said handing me a folded piece of paper. "If the two of you agree to work for us you will be further compensated you will also have to move to California where we have purchased land to house the members of the clans you save."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I questioned.

"Give Raizo this he will confirm whether or not we can be trusted." she said handing me another piece of paper.

"Who are the "we" that you keep referring to?" I questioned.

"We are a private agency we work for no government. Governments created the clans. We are those who were successful in escaping the clans but no one is as good as Raizo. We need his brawn and we need your brains to complete our mission. Just as you've learned his real identity we want to help others do the same." she stopped. Her eyes were very sad and I wondered what horrors of her own that she had endured.

I wondered did she have battle scars like Raizo? Did she know her real identity?

"Talk to him and the two of you lets us know what you deceide he knows how to contact us." She said rising from her seat leaving me with my mouth open.

I opened the first folded piece of paper she gave me and I almost fell off of the seat. 500million dollars. That is how much she had written down on the paper. I sat there for I don't know how long but I was only pulled from my thoughts when my cell phone rang. I smiled as *home* popped up on my screen with a picture of him and the twins.

"Hi babe." I said softly into the phone.

"Are you on your way home?" he questioned softly. I knew he needed a break from the twins.

"Yes. Should I pick up dinner?" I questioned with a smile.

"Sure." he answered quickly.

He was not one for phone calls or talking for that matter.

"Ok I'll see you in a little while babe. I love you." I said softly with smile.

"I love you too." he replied I knew he was smiling he always smiled when he said it.

I hung up and gathered myself to go home to my family. How in the hell was I going to bring this subject up? I opened the door taking off my shoes. I put our dinner on the table beside the door as I took off my jacket and hung my bag. I took a deep breath as I entered the living room. I smiled at the beautiful scene before me. There my family lay asleep even though I knew Raizo knew I was there. Both babies lay quietly sleeping on his chest with his massive arm wrapped around them. My heart broke how could they take this from him? If he went back into the fighter mode how many of these moments would he have? Or was he bored and jump at the chance to fight the clans again?

I picked up Kenji and smiled as he began to wake up. As his eyes opened my heart filled with joy.

"Well hello. How is my favorite guy in the whole world?" I questioned in a soft tone. To which my son just smiled.

"Well that's interesting I thought I was your favorite guy?" Razio said in a whisper.

I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. I laid Kenji on a play mat and went to get his sister. Once they were both on their mats I turned my attention to their father. I laid on top of him and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arm around me tightly. I broke the kiss and just laid my head in the crock of his neck and took in his sent.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned as he stroked my hair.

"I'm fine just tired and happy to be home." I lied. Well about the part about nothing being wrong.

He kissed my forehead and ignored the thumping in my chest I knew he heard.

"I see. Well if you're ok lets eat." he said with a smile and I looked up into his face.

Damn I love that man and I feel like I'm about to pull him from heaven and drag him right back into hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks you guys for the love. Please enjoy this chapter and enjoy. I don't own anything.

**Chapter 9 Raizo POW**

**I watched her as she rushed out of the door. Something was bothering her so much so that it affected her sleep last night. Something had fallen out of her pocket in her rush to leave. My world crashed as I recognized the number on the card. Why did Mika have this? What did they tell her? I pushed my hair from my face and took a deep breath.**

**I sat on the couch with the card and the phone in my hands. I dialed the number and waited for her to answer.**

**"Yes." she answered.**

**"Meet me at the regular spot two hours." I said then hung up immediately.**

**I slid further into the couch letting my head hang over the edge of it. My freedom was slipping from my fingers and I could literally both feel and see it slipping. Ayame cried pulling me out of my current state of mind. They had over slept today and I let them. I walked to the nursery to retrieve her. I held her tightly in my arms and kissed her forehead then laid my head on top of her tiny one.**

**I fell into my normal routine with them changing,feeding and clothing them. I watched them as they sat in their little rocker chair things that vibrated and calmed them as they both looked at me with innocence and pure love in their eyes. I don't deserve such a pure love. I watched them a while longer then put them in their stroller and took them out. **

**I smiled when Mika's mother answered her door. I called her and asked if she could watch the twins for a few hours to which she gladly agreed. I gave the twins one more kiss each and kissed mother on the cheek and turned to leave.**

**I sat on the park bench waiting for her. Then I caught her scent and stood. She stood inches from me all I could feel was anger.**

**"Raizo have you made your decision?" she questioned.**

**"Hatsumi what are you talking about?" I questioned with my head tilted.**

**"Oh I see she hasn't told you." she said with a smirk on her face. **

**"What do you want?" I almost screamed.**

**Her eyebrow went up in surprise.**

**"The clans are still after you Raizo. It was foolish for you to think they would hold true to their promise of freedom. You will never be free until they have all been demolished."**

**I clinched my fist in anger and worked very hard to keep it from showing on my face. **

**"What do you want from me?" I questioned with a big sigh.**

**"We still need you. We can not bring down the remaining clans with out you. Since your family won't really be safe until all of the clans are destroyed we thought you would want to do this for the sake of your family."**

**"Leave them out of this!" **

**"Raizo you created this. You should not have fallen for her if your 'family' is in danger it is because you put them there. It is your fault your children have you as a father. Such innocent beautiful creatures how unfortunate for them."**

**"Stop it!" I yelled this time. I closed my eyes in anger trying to flush the weakness away.**

**"We have a rather large amount of land put aside in California for you. We want you to house those you rescue from the clans. Raizo we want you to get the children out of there. We're asking you to help us from allowing them to grow up the way we did." she was sincere and had tears in her eyes as she talked about the children the clans had possession of.**

**"Why are you doing this to me?" my voice was cracking as I thought of my own family and what I knew the children in the dojos were going through.**

**"Raizo please. We can keep your family safe you know that. Please do this help us bring down the clans help us stop the vicious circle of cruelty." she placed her hand on my chest and I closed my eyes again. **

**I placed my hand on top of hers and removed it from my chest. **

**"Raizo I must have an answer in three days. Ask her about the file she has for you." she said as she began to walk away from me.**

**"I hate you." I whispered knowing she would hear me.**

**She continued to walk away. I was suddenly unable to breath. I knew she was right that I would never truly have my freedom unless all of the clans were destroyed. My family would never be safe until the clans were gone and I should not let other children experience what I had. **

**Mika had called me several times but I needed to be alone right now I had a lot to think about. Before I realized it it was 11pm. I watched her from a tree as she roamed our apartment worried. I hated to do that to her to make her worry about me. She called me once more and I answered.**

**"Yes Mika." I answered with a dull tone reverting back into the person I'd been when we first met.**

**She took a deep breath and sighed in relief. **

**"Raizo. Are you ok?" she questioned hurried.**

**I smiled at her concern for me and watched her as she threw herself on the bed.**

**"I will not be home for a few days. I don't want you to worry." I said softly.**

**"Raizo." she stopped. I heard her sigh. We rose from the bed and walked to the window.**

**It felt as though she were looking right at me and if she could see in the dark she would have been. She put her hand on the window. **

**"I love you Raizo." she said softly as she stared out the window.**

**I closed my eyes and sighed every time she said those words I felt a warmth inside that can never be explained. A smile crossed my lips as I went to respond.**

**"And I you." I said with a smile.**

**"You make sure you come back to us." she said softly and her hand ran down the window. Her forehead connected softly with the window and I could see her breath as she breathed on it. **

**"I promise." I said softly and hung up before she could say anything else making it harder for me to do what must be done.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok here we go please enjoy and thanks for the reviews I have already gotten I appreciate them. Love you guys. I don't own anything.

Chapter 10. Mika POW

**I haven't seen Raizo in a month then last week that woman shows up again and tells me that Raizo accepted their offer and that I was to pack up the twins and my mother to go to California. So here I am on a private jet looking out the window as the clouds go by. All I could think was how mad at me he must be. I really wanted to just crawl in a hole somewhere and never come out.**

**The flight had been so long but thankfully the twins had not been fussy at all I guess they have the calm their father has. You would think they were ninja because of how quiet they could be at times. I drifted off to sleep and I had been sleep for hours when the pilot said we were about to land. Now I know I hadn't slept all the way from Germany to California but I had no idea where we were.**

**"We're going to land here on Andros Island in the Bahamas to refuel and Ms. Correti there is a surprise for you." the pilot said over the intercom.**

**My heart raced with fear. I exited the plane instructing my mother to stay on the plane with the twins until I found out what was going on. To my surprise there was the woman again she really was starting to piss me off.**

**"Mika I assure you that you and your family are safe. Please let them depart Raizo is quite anxious to be with his family." she said with a smile.**

**"What have you done to him?" I screamed.**

**"Nothing. We need Raizo. Now please come there is much to do." she said turning her back to me.**

**"Wait to do? What is there to do?" I questioned rushed.**

**"I would not dare ruin Raizo's glorious surprise for you. Please Mika come."**

**I looked at her questioningly but went back to the plane to gather my mother and the twins. I placed them in their stroller. Men came forward to gather our luggage.**

**"Baby girl what is going on?" my mother questioned. **

**"I don't know mommy. She said Razio has a surprise for me." I answered trying not to sound worried.**

**My mother just smiled at me and walked ahead of me. I looked around as we walked it was absolutely beautiful. All I could think of right now was seeing him I didn't care if he was mad or not I just wanted to be in his arms know that he was ok. The walk seemed to take forever but when we got to the hotel it was gorgeous. My mother was escorted to her room and I to mine. I stood in awe of the king size canopy bed.**

**"Miss this is for you." the bell boy said in his broken english as he handed me a beautiful folded peice of paper. **

**"Thank you." I said with a smile and handed him a tip. When he left I opened the note.**

_*I've been waiting for you. I apologize that a few days turned into a month. I also appologize for not discussing my decision with you first but it is something I must do to keep our family safe. I hope that you will open that big box that is sitting on the couch and agree to meet me on the beach in 2hours. _

_All of my love Razio.*_

**I clutched my chest in joy. Slowly I walked over to the box in question. When I opened it I almost fell over. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and I questioned how he remembered that this dress was my dream dress. There was a knock at the door pulling me away from my dress. **

**"Come in." I called to the door. **

**She came in followed by several other women. I had learned that her name was Hatsumi.**

**"Mika these ladies will help you get ready and they will also get the twins ready."**

**"Ok. I'm going to bathe." I said still in shock. **

**I felt it safe to leave the twins with these people that clearly Raizo had chosen. I ran the bath and sank into its warmness. Was I really getting married today? Who knew that my beautiful ninja had such a romantic side? When my bath was done I put on the underwear and lotion myself up. When I exited the room I made sure the silk robe I had on was closed and sat in the chair to get my hair done. I kept my eyes on my ring.**

**After about 45minutes my hair was done and I was able to get dressed. My dress was antique lace that fell to my feet covering them and a short train. The back was cut in almost a letter o form. There was fabric covering the part just below the tops of my shoulder then the back was out until it fell to the small of my back where the fabric came back into play leaving all of my back out.**

**My face got a very very light coating of makeup then my mother came in. She wrapped her arms around me and cried. No words were spoken because I knew what she would say. The twins were wheeled back into the room with me and they both had on all white gowns.**

**"Come Mika it's time." Hatsumi said in a low tone.**

**The walk down to the beach seemed like it took mere seconds compared to how it felt earlier. My mother sat in one of the only three chairs there. On the side for the groom was a elderly woman and on the bride side my mother. I saw Ryan standing next to Raizo so I guessed the woman on the side of my mother was his date.**

**Raizo had on black slacks that just fit him perfectly and his crisp white shirt looked like at any moment he was just going to rip out of it. Both his pants and shirt fit him like a glove accenting his muscles in his legs and arms. I licked my lips looking at him and was glad only five people were around. God was it possible for a man to be that perfect? I shivered at the thought of the man that was under the clothes.**

**Finally I reached him. I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him but I couldn't. He smiled lovingly at me and took my hand. The reverend began the service and I couldn't hear anything the man said I was so distracted by Raizo.**

**"The groom has something he wants to say." the reverend said with a smile.**

**Raizo placed his hand softly on my face and smiled.**

**"I know that living with me isn't easy. I'm not sure how I was blessed with a gift like you. You are defiantly more than I deserve but I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you." he said softly and I wasn't sure that anyone but me heard him.**

**I put my head down as tears rolled down my face. **

**"I love you like no body's business and you are already worthy of my love. I wish that you could see yourself the way I see you. There's nothing that you could do to make me stop loving you. We are in this together." I said with tears choking me.**

**We turned back to the reverned and he spoke again.**

**"Do you Park Ye Jin take Mika Grace Correti as your lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish from this day froward til death do you part?" **

**I was shocked when the reverend called Raizo's real name but happy as well.**

**"I do." he said placing the diamond band on my finger.**

**"Do you Mika Grace Correti take Park Ye Jin to be your lawful wedded husband to love and cherish from this day forward til death do you part?"**

**"I do." I choked out. **

**"Then I pronounce you man and wife son you may kiss your beautiful bride."**

**I wanted to jump all over him but I let him take the lead. He ran the back of his hand down my face then both hands were on my face pulling me into him for a long deep beautiful kiss that I had been waiting my whole life for. My legs felt like they were just going to give out from underneath me. Slowly he pulled away from me and I frowned.**

**We posed for pictures and he introduced us to his grandmother I said hello to Ryan after 20mins I wanted to leave. He held my hand and pulled me to him and whispered in my ear.**

**"I need you. I can't wait any longer." his voice was thick with passion love and lust. **

**Damn him and his sexiness. I shivered at his voice and words. Next thing I knew he swept me up into his arms and we were gone.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry for the delay again. Enjoy don't forget to review its the only way for me to know what you want. Thanks for the reviews that I do have. I don't own anything.

Chapter 11

Raizo POW

I placed her on her feet in the room that she thought was hers. She looked up at me and smiled. I placed a hand softly on her smooth chocolate skin my thumb falling onto her lip. Her lips parted tears that formed in my eyes threatened to break free from their barrier. I stood in awe of her wondering how I was fortunate enough to have her. Her eyes closed from our contact and my eyes danced across her beautiful face. My hand turned and went under her chin falling slowly to her neck. Every part of me wanted to shred her dress to rip it off of her but there was another part of me that wanted these moments to last forever. I wanted and craved this slow torture that was a year in the making.

I undid the button that held the dress around her neck. The dress slid slowly to the floor making a loud noise as it hit the floor. Her eyes remained closed and I was glad because my own eyes still threatened to rain their contents onto my face. She bit her bottom lip as she stood there in nothing but her panties. My hand found its way to her hair which I quickly released from its own restraints. Her hair covered my hand with its softness bringing a smile to my face. I kissed her forehead and her eyes opened. Her hands trembled as she brought them up to my chest to unbutton my shirt.

Her hands slowly slid up my chest leaving a searing heat where she touched me. Her hands slipped over to my shoulders pushing the shirt off. Her soft beautiful hands made their way back down my chest onto my stomach stopping there setting me a blaze. It was my turn to close my eyes at our contact. Her hand began to move again going to the top of my pants she unbuttoned them and grabbed the pants and my underwear all at once. She bent down and pushed both articles of clothing down my legs. She pulled her own panties down allowing them to also hit the floor so that we were both naked before each other.

I placed both hands on her face and drew her in for a kiss. Our tongues intertwined in a dance that we'd done many times before but tonight the intesenity was diffrent. Carefully I guided her to the bed. She sat on the bed and moved up so that I could sit in front of her. I sat still and again marveled in her beauty. I ran my hand across her face again and kissed her. Gently I used some of my body weight to cause her to lay down. I trembled at the thought of what was about to come. I kissed her forehead softly followed by her eyes,nose,cheeks,lips,chin and then finally her neck. I moved back to her lips and they quivered under my touch exciting me. Softly quietly I entered her and her eyes closed tightly. I continued my exploration of her body as I moved slowly inside of her letting her heat wash over me like hot rain.

I suckled on her breast tasting a small portion of what our children feed on. I slid out of her to continue exploring her body committing every inch to memory. I made my way to her leg her beautiful long slender chocolate covered legs. My lips trembled as I hovered over her knee before kissing it again. I closed my eyes as I lingered on her knee.

I made my way back up to her lips and entered her again. My hand cupped her face as we looked into each others eyes. We found our rhythm and I wanted to beg her to stop as she began to move faster with want and need.

Her body shook softly as it craved its release. All I could do was continue to watch my beautiful wife. She was my wife the thought hit me like a thousand swords on my back. I the child who had nothing and no one had grown to a man with his own family with a woman who loved me completely despite what and who I am.

She began to move faster and my hand slid across her face my lips grazed her lips and chin. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she came closer to her release. I closed my eyes begging myself to maintain my control that I was quickly loosing. Her muscles tightened around me and our pace quickened.

"Raizo." she screamed out as she clawed at my back.

Her leg lifted wrapping around my waist tighter. A strangled moan escaped her throat again. Her body shook violently as her release hit her.

"Ra... Raizo." she called out again.

My control broke. My own body shook with violence as I spilled into her wet heat. I plunged my tongue into her mouth to silence my own screams that begged for release of their own. Once our bodies recovered we continued this time she was on top of me. We continued all night our night was filled with need,want,passion,discovery and most importantly love. Finally after our bodies were spent I held her in my arms I allowed the tears to finally fall. My life was complete. I have love that people only dream about. I have three people who love me unconditionally words can not express how that feels for a person like me. I allowed sleep to claim me completely and basked in the warmth of love.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys for the long long delay. I know my Raizo is different from everyone else however I have not forgotten how dangerous he can be. I just want to give our couple and their family a few chapters of peace before I plunge them into hell so please bare with me. Please enjoy and review. Thanks modest,disco, and good work I appreciate you guys. Oh and I don't own anything.

Chapter 12. Mika

I looked at the paper in front of me at first not really knowing how to react. Then I smiled and a tear slid down my face. I wiped my face and smiled at the nurse and followed behind her. We've been in California for a little over two months and everyone was adjusting fine we moved into a large house in the suburbs and I loved it and so did Raizo although he would never openly admit it. My mother moved in and so did his grandmother it has been wonderful watching him bond with everyone. He seems to smile all the time now I'm sure that will change once this year is over and he goes back to fighting with the clans again to rescue the children.

We had to wait a year because the agency was building a large complex to house the children and adults that wanted to defect from the clans. Now the agency was working with the CIA and Europol but still mantained control over the situation and nothing went down unless the agency agreeded. At least we had a year before all hell broke out.

"Ok Mrs. Park see you tomorrow 11am." the girl at the desk said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Right I'm sorry my mind was somewhere else. Yes see you tomorrow." I said smiling.

I walked away from the desk and out the door. I sat in my brand new totally paid for Ford hybrid Escape and took a few cleansing breaths. My eyes closed and I suppose I drifted off because the ringing of my phone woke me. I smiled at the number.

"Hey you." I said softly and a instant smile crossed my lips.

"Hey yourself beautiful." he responded. I smiled again I never get tired of hearing him call me that or hearing him talk with that beautiful accent of his. "How was your appointment?" he questioned pulling me out of whatever trance I had entered.

"Yeah we have to talk about that." I was sure I sounded down but really I was just shocked.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned sounding worried.

"Raizo..." I stalled. "Are you getting off anytime soon?" I continued.

"I can. Mika is everything ok?"

"Can we go out for dinner tonight? I'll ask mommy to watch the twins and you and I go out for some mommy daddy alone time and I'll tell you everything." I said in a rushed tone hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Ok. I'm going to wrap up here I think I've over worked the trainees anyway and then I'll meet you at home and I'll shower and change." he said softly. I could tell he was worried and I didn't want him to be but I wanted to tell him this face to face.

"Ok Oppa that sounds like a plan I love you see you at home." I said with a smile oppa was my new favorite word and I loved to say it.

"I love you too see you soon." he said softly and I could tell he was smiling.

I finally started my car and began my drive home. Once there I went right for the twins who were in their playpen grandmother was watching them at the moment. I greeted her and picked up Kenji he laughed as I rubbed my nose against his. I placed him back down and went for Ayame. She smiled and reached for my nose with her chubby hand. I opened my mouth and grabbed her fat fingers and she laughed like there was no tomorrow. They were growing so fast that it was taking my breath away.

I quickly showered and put on my sexy red dress that plunged in the front showing just enough cleavage to make my husband sweat. The skirt part of the dress fell on my upper thigh. I heard his Kawasaki Ninja 650 pull up and I couldn't hide my smile. He took a while to come upstairs and I knew it was because he was playing with the twins. I never could have thought that he would be such a great father but he is. I know how deadly he can be with almost just one finger but when he was with us he was such a different person. I was so tired that I laid down waiting for him to come upstairs. In my sleep I heard the bathroom door open and close and the water start.

I could feel him running his fingers across my lips and the bed shift under his weight. He kissed my lips softly and my eyes opened and I looked into his beautiful face.

"There you are." I said softly with a warm smile.

"Hey. Are you sure you still want to go out?" he questioned running his hand along my jaw line.

"I'm not sure. I mean I really wanted to tell you something and I wanted us to go out but I am so tired." I said sleepily. My eyes were closing and I was getting mad at myself.

"Mika we can go out tomorrow night. Rest I will order something for dinner and you can still tell me what you wanted to say." with that he kissed my forehead and walked out the room.

I drifted to sleep again. I woke up when I had to race to the bathroom to vomit. Then again I was out like a light right there on the bathroom floor. I could hear him calling my name in the distance could feel his hands on my face and the soft bed underneath me. I followed his voice out of my slumber and looked into those beautiful dark eyes of his. This has been going on for the past week which is the reason why I went to the doctor today. I smiled up at him trying to calm the worried look on his face. He smiled down and wiped a strand of hair from my forehead.

"I think you should tell me what the doctor said today." he said in his normal calm non emotional tone.

I smiled again and forced myself to sit up and used the headboard for support. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my once flat belly and smiled.

"You're going to be a dad. Again." I said with a smile and as the statement hit him and sunk in he began to have the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

He grabbed my face and kissed me softly.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes and tomorrow we have a ultrasound to go to because I'm about 10weeks so we should be able to hear the heartbeat."

He clenched my belly softly and bent down to kiss it. He was going to get the chance to experience what he'd missed the first time around.

"I'm going to put the twins down and then I'll run a bath for us." he said in almost a whisper. I smiled and nodded at him.

The thing that scared me was that when I was pregnant with the twins I never had morning sickness or passed out the way I was doing now and even though I realize that every pregnancy was different I wondered why this one was so drastically different. I dragged myself to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then I slid out of my dress and back into the bed. With this pregnancy I seem to have no energy I hope its just the morning sickness. I guess I drifted off again because the next sounds that came to my ears was the sound of water running in the tub. My husband isn't a man of many words but he sure is a man of many actions. Softly his hand ran down my face and I opened my eyes. I was greeted with the sight of his beautiful glorious body causing me to lick my lips in want.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up slowly so that I was standing. I gently walked to the bathroom. Once in there he stood in front of me and smiled. His hands slid down my shoulders and I closed my eyes at his gentle touch. His hands slid to my back unhooking my bra. As the bra fell to the floor his lips fell on my shoulders sending electricity through me. He kissed me all over moving from my shoulder down my arm to my breast gently suckling on them and I gasped heavily they were very tender right now. I was grateful that he moved past them and on to my stomach. He was kneeling before me as if worshiping me. He kissed my stomach softly tracing circles on it. This moment is what I was missing when I was pregnant with the twins I looked down and realised that my baby bump was noticeable now.

His hands gripped my hips and slid down the side of my body til his thumbs gripped my panties and pulled them down. He smiled devilishly and I rolled my eyes at him. He pushed the panties down my legs and I stepped out of them. He then slid his own boxers down his legs so that we were both naked as the day we were born. He got in the tub first and held his hand out for mine. I sat in front of him while he held me close to his body. I laid my head in the crock of his neck and moaned.

"Feel better?" he questioned in that damn voice that makes me wet every time I hear it.

"Always when I'm in your arms." I said with a smile and kissing his neck.

His hand landed on my belly again and his head rested on top of mine. When sat there in silence just being in each others presence was enough no words needed. I knew he was happy especially because he would get to experience this pregnancy. He would get to feel the kicks, watch us grow, go out for my cravings, give me massages and just love us all of us.

"You know after I have this baby I'm not having sex with you ever again right?" I said with a smile and breaking the silence.

"That's what you said last time." he responded with lightness in his voice.

"I mean it this time. Every time I have sex with you I end up pregnant that is ridiculous. I guess that's what I get for making love to you on every island we visited while in the Bahamas." I said with a smile and turning around slightly.

"Hm mm. Well I will let you decide on the form of birth control you wish to use." he responded looking into my eyes. "Although I don't mind having even 100 little versions of us running around in the end it is your body and I will live and deal with whatever you choose. You have already given me two and that's two more than I ever thought I would have." he said seriously and then kissed my lips.

I smiled and turned back around so that my back was on him again. And again we relished in the silence that passed between us. His long fingers running up and down my arms and drawing circles on my belly just the two of us in a quiet loving silence were the world at this moment only consited of the two of us.


End file.
